Teen Titans redux
by Alai1231
Summary: This is a retelling of the teen titans series with the addition of a new char
1. Chapter 1: Mornings

**CH 1: Breakfast with Heroes**

The purple of twilight bled away to the blue of early morning as the Sun peeked over the azure waters of the Jump City Bay. A fine morning mist fell over the the grounds, bathing the ground in the sweet morning dew. On a small island in the bay, an oddly shaped building was silhouetted by the rising sun. The gargantuan "T" stood with a constant vigil on the sky-line, a symbol for protection for the citizens to look to. In this bastion of justice, six young heroes were currently catching up on some well deserved rest.

Save one...

A young man was currently sitting cross-legged in the main room, facing the large window/main screen/television. His white hair hung freely past his shoulders, contrasting sharply against his black clothing. He wore a black long-sleeved t-shirt, and black combat fatigues. Over this he wore a black flak vest with multiple pockets and some light armor plating on his shoulders and thighs, as well as forearm and shin guards. Across his lap lay a _wakizashi_. A black mask covered the lower half of his pale face, and his eyes were currently closed.

As he sat there, the light increased from the sun rising above the horizon, and the darkness receded. But as the shadows fled past the young man, they began to shudder, to swirl. Then as the light came to chase the stragglers away, the shadows began to dance.

At first the light resisted, trying to fulfill the rising fireballs wish to destroy the darkness. But as the light clashed, the shadows merely twirled, and pirouhetted away, beackoning the light to chase after it, as if to a lover. The light complied. Swirls, and sashes of shadow twirled around ribbons and flashes of light, both clashing, yet neither leaving, twirling and leaping in a perfect dance, in harmony, a union of opposites.

Suddenly the dance stopped, and the young man opened his eyelids to reveal his strikingly red orbs, who's vision was currently filled with a young woman's amber-skinned face with two green-within-green eyes. The girl let out a small "eep!" as the young man yelped, and fell backwards, slamming the back of his head on the hard, hard metal floor. He then curled into a fetal position, holding his skull.

"Hrrrrggh!" the young man let out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, friend Ghost, I apologize for startling you!" The amber skinned girl gushed, as she _floated_ over to the stricken teen.

Ghost let out a pained chuckle and replied, "It's okay Starfire, I should have been paying more attention." He then rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, post meditation weariness taking hold of him. Starfire' purple-clad form continued to hover around him, checking for blood, or, Xhal forbid, brain matter leaking from his frail Terran cranium.

After a little while, Ghost rolled into an upright position, and lifted a hand to Starfire. Satisfied that there was no damage to his cranial integrity, the girl grabbed his arm, and with very little discernable effort, hoisted him to his feet. Caught a little off guard by her awesome strength, he could only chuckle and rub his aching head as he made his way to the kitchen area.

"That was a glorious display earlier with the dancing lights," Starfire tentatively put forward, clearly fishing for a conversation starter. "What was it?"

"It was a meditation form I learned as a child," Ghost replied from the oven as he melted some butter in a pan, and threw some bacon in another.

"You meditated in your childhood?"

"Mmhmm," the bacon started to crackle, and Ghost moved them around a bit, before going into the refrigerator, and grabbing a carton of "EGG-FU, tofu eggs." He opened the container and sniffed it's contents. Recoiling a bit, he poured a portion of the container into the pan, along with some water, all the while muttering under his breath about "Crazy green elven vegans," and "How can he eat this?"

He then placed some waffles in the toaster, some being many, and started boiling water and fetching the jasmine tea bags, "So, we have five minutes before the rest of the Titans gather for food, is there anything in particular you want me to prepare?"

Starfire blinked in confusion for a moment, "For me?"

Ghost eye-smiled, "Yep."

Starfire paused for a moment, her small red eyebrows furrowing as if she was in deep in thought, "N'glebatta korialstz...De'Xhal! What is it called?" Starfire cursed, temporarily reverting back to her native language. Finally she looked up at Ghost and inquired, "Pray friend, do we have any...'Nectar?'" At Ghost's raised eyebrow, she continued, "Please friend, do we have any of that deliciously tangy yellow fluid?"

There was a slight pause, as Ghost just stared at the alien girl. He then turned back to the fridge and the sounds of jars and jugs getting shifted around continued for a long while, muttering, "'Nectar?' Since when have we had 'Nectar?' What's a tangy yellow..." The rummaging stopped for a second, "Oh you gotta be kidding me." He emerged from the frozen depths holding a yellow squeeze bottle, and with a completely blank, expressionless face, handed her the mustard.

Starfire squealed, placed a straw into the squeezy bottle, and started slurping. Ghost watched her for all of five seconds before making sure that his, and everyone-else's breakfasts weren't burning, shaking his head and chuckling to himself the entire time.

At this time the elevator doors opened and three other forms emerged from within. The most striking of the trio was a large African American, who's body was more titanium plating and blue circuitry than it was flesh, his red prosthetic eye stared forward in unceasing vigil, while his human eye was closed, and a look of pure rapture on his face, "D-Do I smell... Waffles?"

The short green elf to his left had a similarly orgasmic look, and stammered, "A-and, T-t-tofu Eggs?!"

Ghost nodded and served up two plates, one with a few waffles, and a heaping of fake eggs, while the other was a towering stack of waffles and some bacon to the side, and slid them to two spots on the table. Cyborg and Beast Boy practically leapt out of their skins to reach the table with the delicious food, and soon the air was filled with the sounds of poor manners and loud chewing.

A short young man with spiky black hair, and a red and green outfit exited the elevator, his black cape flowing behind him. Shaking his head at his friends antics, the young legend walked up to the mustard slurping Tamaranean with an amused expression hidden behind his eye mask. "Mustard?" he asked.

"Mmm, yes Robin, it is deliciously tangy, and goes well with your tTerran 'syrup-of-the-maple'," the fire haired alien responded.

"That's 'maple syrup,' Star," Robin replied with a strained smile, as Ghost started looking green at the very thought of Starfire's odd tastes. Accepting the waffles and bacon from Ghost, Robin sat down next to his best friend and showed her the proper techniques for applying butter and syrup to waffles, to which Starfire re payed him with explanations on faster-than-light-speed travel. Robin responded with a smile, and a nod.

Just then, a portal of inky darkness formed on the floor, and up through it rose a young woman clad in a blue, ankle-length cloak, with the hood covering her face, amethyst eyes squinted in the fatigue of waking. She merely looked at Ghost, and without a word, he handed her a steaming cup of tea. Accepting it with a small "Thanks," she inhaled some of the scent, and raised it to her lips, taking small sips. Lowering her cup, she noticed a plate with a stack of waffles, and a few slices of bacon sitting in front of her that hadn't been there before. She looked up at the pale ninja.

Ghost winked.

With a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders, she started eating. Chuckling softly to himself, Ghost turned back to the oven, and then froze. Miraculously noticing his friends hesitation, Cyborg looked up from his massacred waffles, an inquired, "Yo, Ghost-man, what's up?"

"... I ran out of food."


	2. Chapter 2: Graduation Day Part 1

**CH2: Graduation Day**

"Where is the Remote!" resonated throughout the very structure of Titans Tower, followed by a loud crash, and the sounds of light, and heavy objects getting thrown about in a desperate manner. If one were to look in the windows of the main room, some 20 stories above ground, one would see the comic sight of an African American cyborg lifting a couch over his head while a green bloodhound sniffed the ground, both searching for the erstwhile object.

The blood hound then brushed his nose over some biological thing that was a few months past it's prime, and understandably recoiled, so much so that it actually changed shape back into the default green elf, who was looking a bit greener than usual. Holding his nose, he cried out, "Dude! When was the last time we cleaned this place!"

Cyborg shrugged, and continued shaking the couch, getting only a stream of small change, lint, and candy wrappers for his efforts. Growling, he shook the couch some more.

Raven just sat there, reading her book.

The doors opened, and Ghost stepped out, wearing only a black long sleeve shirt and slacks, drying his long, silver hair with a fluffy, white towel. He stopped when he noticed Cyborg with a couch over his head, and Beast Boy on the floor, gagging. "I'm not even gonna ask about the couch, but did Beast Boy try the Glorp again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, referring to the alien dish Starfire had made for the group one night, that had all sent them rushing to the bathroom shortly thereafter.

"NO!" Beast Boy cried, tears flowing comically down his cheeks, "Never again!"

The corner of Raven's mouth twitched.

"BB found something on the ground, and he started choking," Cy said, still shaking the couch, "So I'm guessing it wasn't the remote."

"He lost the remote again, huh?" Ghost replied.

"Yep."

"Dudes! I so totally didn't lose the remote! And who forgot to clean this place!" Beast Boy cried from the other end of the room.

"...You did," Raven muttered.

BB stopped, and then scratched the back of his head sheepishly while the other occupants of the room glared at him, "Oh right...Heh."

"You little grass-stain!" Cyborg hollered, finally finished with shaking the poor couch, and rounded on his friend, "First you get green dog hair on the couch, you forget to clean the main room, and now you lost the remote!"

"Dude I so did not lose the remote!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WATCH TV WITHOUT A REMOTE!"

At this Raven slammed her book shut, and the room went dead silent, not even the crickets chirped as she leveled a glare that could strip flesh from the bone at the quarreling pair. Raven's eyes narrowed, and she said, "Simple, you get up, and change the channel."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, and growled, "Don't even joke about that, Raven."

Raven was already reading her book again.

Ghost just shook his head helplessly at his friends antics, and opened the fridge door, and then closed it promptly, looking even paler than usual. For the inside of the refrigerator was filled with a furry blue fungus, covering everything, and clearly eating through the tupper ware to get to the food inside.

Well that, and the fungus looked at him, and yelled, "ZUUL!"

Raven raised an eyebrow as Ghost rushed off to the bathroom...again.

By now Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone past the "Did too, Did not," and had regressed to simple name calling, as cries of "Bucket head", and "Grass stain" echoed through the main room. It was this scene that greeted Starfire and Robin as they stepped out of the elevator to the main room. Robin glanced away form the beautiful alien and glanced around the room, noting the hostility and said, "Whoa Titans, Combat practice is at 3:00, let's all calm down."

When that failed, he actually stepped in between them to try to keep Cyborg from choking the green elf, while simultaneously keeping Beast Boy's many forms from doing something stupid.

The corners of Ravens mouth twitched upwards again at the wrestling trio.

Starfire fretted about, trying to think off a better way of keeping her friends from accidentally hurting each other. Starfire, then noticed the refrigerator and called happily "Please friends, let us solve our disagreement by the consumption of junk food and the 'soda!'"

Raven looked over at Starfire opening the fridge, and muttered "Uh...Starfire?"

Starfire was too busy thinking about how smart she was for figuring a new way for solving Terran disputes, didn't hear her and opened the fridge.

She stared at the blue fungus...

The Blue fungus stared at her, "...Zuul?"

"EEEEK!" Starfire cried out, summoned a starbolt into her hand and hurled it at the fungal terror. A load explosion, and a sloppy noise later, the entire main room covered in the blue fungus...

"Maybe we should just go for pizza," Robin suggested, a blob of goo running down his cheek.

Ghost returned from the bathroom...

The fungus look at him, "...Zuul."

He ran back to the bathroom.


End file.
